Behind the Speakers
by teamteganyeah
Summary: Tegan and Sara have fun behind the speakers after a screening. Quincest


Tegan's P.O.V.

It's a hot night. I'd abandoned all hopes of comfort when I woke up this morning, crisp sheets kicked to the end of her hotel bed, my skin covered in sweat, thighs coated , and core throbbing; the only remnants of a dream I couldn't remember, but could certainly feel. With no time to wake up a sleeping Lindsey and relieve my frustration, I stumbled into the bathroom and turned the faucet to to coldest temperature. As usual, the second the freezing water touched my skin, I yelped and jumped out of the shower, adjusting the water to my usual scalding hot temperature.

Hours later, the heat- inside and out- only seems to have intensified. The pre-show buzz filters through cement walls and under locked doors- it all seems so far away to me; I'm quickly losing focus. I sit sprawled out on the old, battered couch back stage, indolently pushing more hot air into my face with a folded up magazine. Sara sits primly on the far end of the couch, sipping hot coffee (I wince as I imagine the bitter liquid searing down my own throat) and poring over some impossibly thick paperback. Ted and Shaun, who had travelled here with us for old times' sake, are taking quick showers to wash off the sweat accumulated throughout the day, and Lindsey is at another show a few blocks away on a photography job and backstage photoshoot.

Irritation and frustration get the best of me, and, without thinking at first, I inch my legs up onto the couch, sliding my socked feet closer and closer to my sister's round thighs. I lick my dry lips as I begin to imagine firmly gripping my hands around those thighs- or better yet, feeling them wrapped around my head. All the while, I flap my magazine faster and faster to disguise my quickening breath. Just as my feet are about to touch Sara's thigh, a sharp knock on the door makes me start and nearly fall off of the couch with a sharp yelp.

"Tegan and Sara, ten minutes!" A stage tech's voice barks, and so yet another one of my advances upon an oblivious Sara is foiled. Sara takes another sip of coffee and flips a page, and I cross my arms, curling my legs beneath me. Though I know how very sexy my sweaty, socked feet must be to Sara, and how she must long to feel them caress her jean-clad thigh, I can't help but feel a little silly.

For me, the show is grueling. During the Q and A, I feel I've done my best to be my usual jovial, amiable self, but during the movie-especially during Sara's songs- I know my staring must be obvious. I'm sure that if the theatre had not been dim, my squirming and gaping would have been clearly obvious. Sara's lips curling towards the microphone, her clear, precise voice filling the venue, her long, slender neck vibrating as it strains to expel sound, breasts moving slightly with every strum; I attentively studied every detail, nearly drooling in my seat. The oblivious surrounding us only intensifies the feeling, rather than terrifying me as it should.

I hang around for much longer than I usually do after a show, imposing my "help" on the many roadies and local stage, and complicating things far more than helping. Finally, when the hour is unimaginably late, and the stage area has been returned to its original state, save for the large black and metal boxes containing sound equipment (here, I draw the line and quietly fade into the background, watching the wires, microphones and sound boxes trickle out through the side stage).

Soon, I'm left alone with only the large speakers flanking me like silent sentinels, staring out into an empty arena. Feeling lonely, I sit on the edge of the platform and let my feet dangle over. A strange thought occurs to me; if if still smoked, now would be the perfect time to lay back, light up, and watch the deadly smoke spiral up to meet the cooling lights that had just illuminated my sister's gracious curves mere hours before. Only one has been left on, shining a spotlight in the middle of the stage, spilling only the sparsest light around the surrounding area.

I feel restless, so I walk around the stage a few times, gravitating towards the right side, where I usually stand or sit during a concert. I close my eyes and pretend an audience is watching me- if only performing music could be this quiet; this peaceful. I wish I had a guitar. Instead, I pace aimlessly, eventually finding myself behind one of the speakers, the darkness nearly complete with the focused spotlight out of view, shielding me from the invisible eyes I can feel bearing down on my from the stadium seats.

Sara enters my thoughts, as she always does eventually; swatches of memory and fantasy intermingle in my mind, sending an aching pang of longing between my legs.

"Sara-" I breath, touching a breast, feeling my nipple respond to my own touch. I wonder if that's what Sara feels when I touch her, when I feel her up. My other hand palms my own mound, my hips pressing up against the pressure. Wetness starts to gather, ushered in by the demanding pulse I can feel all through my thighs.

"Tegan? Are you out here?" My hands jerk away from their ministrations, and a sharp gasp punctuates the frantic heartbeat jolting through my throat.

"I'm right here." I choke, trying to bring my panting breath back to a normalcy (or perhaps innocence).

"Where?" a confused Sara demands of the venue at large.

"Behind the speaker. Come here" Sara obliges, stepping into the near-complete darkness. My adjusted eyes allow me to reach for her dim outline, gathering it up close to me in a hug. I breath in the scent of Sara's hair, barely hearing the complaints spilling out of her mouth.

"What the hell, Tegan? I was looking everywhere for you! What are you doing out here all alone?" Sara demands in a hushed voice.

"Waiting for you." I breathe, bringing my lips to hers in an intense, needy kiss. Sara tenses and jerks at first, but eventually relaxes and melts into my mouth, her strong lips sending trembling earthquakes straight through my body, making my legs quake under the seismic force of my pent up need.

"Where did this come from?" Sara pants, pulling away from the kiss. I groan in frustration, latching my fingers through her hair and pulling her back to my mouth.

"I've...wanted you...all... day." I growl , forcing my words in between kisses, Sara taking the time to draw a much needed breath at every hurried pause.

"Why didn't you _say_ something?" Sara giggles, kissing down my jawline. I just shake my head, body demanding sensation rather than conversation. I whimper as Sara begins to suck my neck, lips grazing sweet spots I didn't even know I had. I hold her head in place and tilt my neck for her, dying for more. In the darkness, I struggle to locate Sara's right hand, feeling along her shoulder until I can run my hand down her arm and touch the warm, strong fingers I'm searching for. Slowly, I bring my sister's fingers to my stomach, then beneath my waistband. Sara swats my hand away and takes control, nipping my neck and moving her hand in teasing circles over my underwear just above my aching clit. My hips buck, trying to force her hand lower.

"Horny already, Teetee?" Sara whispers in my ear, nuzzling around it between words. "We just fucked the other night. What? Poor little Lindsey couldn't take care of you?"

"Nooo..." I moan, focused almost completely on Sara's hand, my wetness soaking through my underwear now.

"You wanted more, is that it?" Sara chuckles, now moving a hand to my breast, kneading and squeezing in rhythm with her hand. I moan loudly, gripping my hands along Sara's back, fingers digging into her shoulder blades.

"Yes, Sara. Please." I beg. My mind, desperate for the pleasure I know only Sara can provide, begins to relive the details of the night before last, where Sara had- as advertised- fucked me silly.

_The__door__creaks__open__, __letting__a__shaft__of__light__spill__across__the__beige__carpet__of__the__hotel__room__. __The__ "__Do__Not__Disturb__" __sign__swinging__on__the__door__as__it__clicks__shut__. __I__hear__the__lock__turn__resolutely__, __and__I__turn__over__to__face__my__intruder__, __my__bare__body__concealed__under__the__blankets__. __I__had__a__feeling__Sara__would__show__up__in__my__room__tonight__, __possibly__because__of__the__text__I__'__d__sent__her__a__few__minutes__earlier__. __I__think__the__term__ "__booty__call__" __would__be__too__trashy__to__describe__this__situation__. __I__like__to__think__of__out__trysts__more__like__ "__forbidden__midnight__passions__." __I__snicker__to__myself__as__I__picture__those__words__as__the__title__of__one__of__those__pulp__fiction__romances__you__can__find__for__ 50 __cents__a__dozen__at__any__used__book__store__. _

_Sara__kicks__of__her__shoes__and__clothes__, __and__crawls__into__my__rented__bed__, __her__cold__feet__rubbing__against__mine__, __making__me__giggle__and__move__them__away__from__her__. __Sara__gets__on__top__of__me__, __not__wasting__any__time__as__she__begins__to__kiss__me__, __tongue__joining__toe__foray__before__long__. __I__think__of__Sara__'__s__girlfriend__, __sleeping__in__an__empty__bed__, __and__of__Lindsey__, __a__world__away__and__about__to__meet__me__at__the__next__movie__screening__tomorrow__. __A__pang__of__guilt__twists__in__my__gut__as__my__sister__moves__down__my__body__, __but__it__'__s__soon__silenced__by__Sara__'__s__lips__licking__with__infinite__slowness__through__my__folds__. __My__moans__mount__quickly__in__pitch__and__volume__._

"_Yess__. __Aaah__...__aaa__! __Aaaah__!" _

"_Shut__up__! __You__'__ll__wake__up__the__whole__floor__." __Sara__hisses__, __lifting__her__face__from__my__pussy__to__glare__at__me__. _

"_I__'__ll__...__be__quiet__. __Please__Sara__. __Don__'__t__stop__." __I__pant__, __before__placing__my__hand__on__her__head__and__pushing__Sara__back__down__. __She__strikes__back__with__a__vengeance__. __I__yelp__more__loudly__each__time__Sara__'__s__tongue__thrusts__inside__me__, __her__nose__grinding__against__my__clit__. __I__buck__, __trying__to__keep__the__tension__in__my__gut__at__bay__while__I__viciously__bite__my__fingers__to__keep__back__my__moans__at__Sara__'__s__command__... _

"Make me cum like that again." I groan, grasping Sara's hand through my jeans and shoving them inside my underwear without hesitation, placing her palm directly on my clit, since she's clearly been having trouble finding it. Sara sharply inhales, refusing to move her hand. I move it for her, slowly circling my clit as my hips provide counter pressure. Small grunts and groans escape between my clenched teeth

"You've got to be quiet, Tegan. I don't know if you can handle it." Sara's words drip with lust, but I can hear the shake behind them. I know she wants it just as badly as I do. I remove my hand from hers and pull my jeans halfway down my thighs before giving Sara the same treatment. Grabbing two handfuls of her ass, I pull our cores together; now only thin pieces of soaked fabric and Sara's hand exist between us. My sister moans softly and buries her head in my neck, rubbing my clit with her palm and thrusting her own hips against the back of her gyrating hand. I keep my hands on her ass, kneading and lightly spanking as I struggle to hold back the stream of moans and obscenities pushing up in my throat.

"Sara, Oooh...baby-" I let forth, not allowing my voice to rise above a rattling whimper. I let my had lull back against the speaker, my eyes staring straight up at the dark rafters above us as I feel an aching tingle begin between my legs and expand into my abdomen, pulsing with the erratic rhythm my sister is setting. Sara's fingertips begin to dip into my core, nothing but a hot pool of wetness by now. My insides clench and I arch against my sister's similar body one final time, shaking and moaning as loudly as I dare. Every hair on my body stands at attention, quivering from the electricity pulsing just under my skin.

"Mmmph!" Sara muffles her groan in my neck as she bites down on the sensitive skin, riding out her own orgasm against her hand, still lodged between my legs. As Sara comes down from her high, she wipes her hand clean on my thigh and brings it up to stroke my cheek with the pad of her thumb. I can smell my scent on her fingers as I gulp in what feels like gallons of air through my nose and mouth.

After a few minutes without a move, our breathing has subsided, and out of nowhere, Sara and I break into uncontrollable giggles. We convulse with laughter until tears gather at the corners of our squinted eyes. Sara's lips come so close to mine I can smell her habitual post-show coffee on the bursts of her breath. I fall somber and lean forward, capturing Sara's next laugh with my lips, not hesitating to slip my tongue in between Sara's open lips. Our tongues spar like fencers, sometimes fierce and passionate, sometimes slow and calculating, drawing a moan or gasp. I break away from the kiss, finding myself breathless again.

"Take me again." I say. Sara nods and locks eyes with me, maintaining an intense stare as she slowly lowers herself in front of me, yanking my jeans down to my ankles.

"That's right. Get on your knees." I say with a quiet moan, massaging the top of Sara's ruffled scalp. My insolent words earn me a cracking slap on the thigh, which quivers in response as I feel my wetness begin to flow with abandon, the excess seeping around my panties and onto my thighs.

"Shut up." Sara says, closing her lips around my underwear and tasting the wetness that's soaked through. "You're nothing but a greedy little whore. Can't even be satisfied by your own sister?" I groan as Sara roughly pulls my panties down my thighs where they meet the same fate as my pants. "One time isn't enough for you is it?" I shake my head rapidly back and forth "Answer me, Tegan! Tell me..." Sara's breath lingers just above my cunt, the simple rush of air her mouth is expelling drives me crazy. My hips squirm towards her mouth, but she moves away.

"I can't get enough of you, Sara." I say in one breath, my own words sending an ache straight to my core. "I'm so wet for you... baby, please." I beg. "Fuck me."

"If you insist." Sara purrs and goes straight for my clit. As soon as her mouth makes contact, I yelp, jerking away from the overstimulation. "Shh!" Sara hisses, The nails of her left hand digging into the thigh resting firmly in her grip. "What's your problem?"

"Not there. Too... sensitive." I manage to croak out, feeling embarrassed. My chagrin is quickly pushed aside, however, when Sara chuckles, then slowly plunges her middle finger inside me, my swollen walls immediately contracting and adapting to match the patient rhythm Sara asserts. "Mmmm..." I moan, not even bothering to keep my volume down this time, and Sara seems to be too far gone to chastise me, adding another finger as she moans herself. My hips roll onto Sara's fingers, silently begging them to quicken, to match my speeding heartbeat.

Both of my hands shoot out to wrap my fingers in Sara's hair, pulling her head towards my folds, being sure to direct her searching mouth just off of my oversensitive button. Sara gives a few firm pecks just to the right of my clit while speeding up her fingers. I groan loudly, feeling my orgasm coming.

"Yesss! Sara, right there...right there!" I groan as Sara adds another finger and curls it up, thrusting against the spot that always sends me over the edge. I grip all ten fingers tightly in Sara's hair and mash her face against my clit, hips grinding enthusiastically to meet her thrusting fingers. "Uuuhnn!" I grunt deeply from my chest, my building orgasm finally erupting, making my whole body tremble in ecstasy. My fluids gush all around Sara's stilled fingers, walls contracting, keeping them in place.

"Holy shit." Sara mumbles, slowly retracting her fingers from inside me and standing up to kiss me. I whimper as my own taste coats my mouth, even as the last aftershocks of my orgasm are still flying like fire crackers through my middle.

In happy, sated silence, Sara and I put ourselves back together; licking off fingers, fastening buttons, reluctantly pulling up zippers. Eventually, after Sara is satisfied that the last cowlick on her head is back in its rightful place, she steps out onto the stage, leading me by the hand.

I blink in confusion and terror as the house lights come on, illuminating the center row of floor seats. Sounds of clapping and whooping make me look around in confusion. Sara and I stand, completely frozen as we light eyes on our band mates and girlfriends, standing on the seats, clapping and laughing boisterously. Lindsey laughs so hard she falls back in her seat, clutching her belly.

"Well I guess we don't have to tell anyone now." my sister turns to me and shrugs. With a huge grin of relief on her face, Sara takes a bow, and, with a bit of hesitation, I do just the same with a flourish. We walk down to meet our friends and lovers. Sara rushes to Stacy, speaking as in hushed tones ad soon as she is within earshot. I take a page from Sara's book and walk immediately to meet Lindsey, explanations for my actions waiting to spring from the tip of my tongue.

"Linds, I'm sor-" I begin, but my girlfriends red lips cut me off.

"Oh please." Lindsey laughs. "I've known about you guys since before we started dating. Didn't you tell me years ago that any woman you loved would have to share you with Sara? And honestly..." Lindsey moves her lips to my ears, her free hand moving down to my ass. "It's fucking hot." I blush in a heady combination of gratitude, embarrassment and relief. I wrap Lindsey's slightly smaller body in my arms and look over her shoulder, meeting Sara's eyes, smiling at me as she does the very same to her own lover.


End file.
